The Powerpunks: Creation and what happened after
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: Sugar to Salt. Spice to Vinegar. Everything Nice to Everything Nasty. Good little girls are gone. Bad little girls are here to stay. Everything will change. Him made sure of that. The Powerpuff goes Powerpunk. BrickxBlossom/Berserk. Rated T for violence.
1. An Old Enemy, New Idea

Chapter 1: Over the Edge

*This is alson on under my user name Hinata-takeover! Do not yell at me for posting it here! I have gotten complaints from people who dislike faving my stories repeatedly!!!!

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice

* * *

Mojo glowered at the image of the pink-clad Powerpuff. For years, she had repeatedly foiled one plan after another, making him seem like a fool, unworthy of attention, tearing his dreams to shreds.

A bubbling substance in the corner drew his attention. Chemical X, mixed with the spilled blood of Him, was seething in the corner. As he watched, a bubble burst, landing on the unfortunate rat that glowed before spontanously combusting, leaving a bloodied mass of fur and flesh behind. As a memory surfaced, an insane grin spread across the monkey's features. If a drop of the horrid (though not in his eyes) combination was enough to revive his boys with their memories attached, It would most definetly erase hers. He could turn her into the ultimate weapon.

"Soon Miss Utonium, you will be the horror of The city you oh so lovingly defend," Mojo cackled, a twisted, malicious gleam in his eyes. "Soon..."

It was time to pay a demon a visit


	2. French Toast and Missing Ribbons

Chapter 2: Abduction

I was given my first review (You lazy people can look it up) by a helpful person. They told me that the Powerpunk Girls were in a mirror universe, therefore making them evil. As helpful as the review is, I am not going to change my story for it. **All **flaws are to be pointed out, and if my work upsets you die-hard ppnkg fans, I will change **if** more than three people ask for it to be changed. I love that my first review was to point that out, but for now I'll keep my story as it is.

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice

* * *

Blossom cracked the eggs open, dropping the shells in the trash. Grabbing a bottle of vanilla extract, Blossom whisked the eggs to fluffy perfection. The clear snap of the bottle opening startles her in the quiet of the kitchen, before she laughs at herself, calling herself silly. Pouring a small amount of vanilla into the eggs, she abandons the whisk in favor of checking the butter laden skillet. She grabs a container of cinnamon, another container of whole nutmeg, and a grater. Grating a small amount of nutmeg into the bowl, she quickly shakes a bit of cinnamon, then stirs the last of the mix in. Dropping thick slices of French bread in the creamy batter, she coated them in a dusting of confectioners' sugar, unaware of the eyes, filled with hate and greed that gazed steadily at her. The window was open, just a hairline crack, but that was enough for Mojo Jojo to open it farther. Just far enough.

Mojo carefully aimed the thin container at her back, careful to keep the contraption steady. He knew that he had thirty seconds before the drug took effect. Those thirty seconds would be enough to open the window, catch her, and leave. Before he could lose his resolve, Mojo fired. As he had hoped, the syringe hit a small pressure point, often overlooked in the study of chakra points. Her body was frozen as the drug took effect. She swayed, the tumbled to the floor, only to be caught by Mojo. Looking around one last time, he grinned. A job well done. The ghastly villian took flight, leaving only one thing behind. Blossom's ribbon.


	3. Mutated Rats and Sick Reunions

Chapter 2: Terror

I was given my first review (You lazy people can look it up) by a helpful person. They told me that the Powerpunk Girls were in a mirror universe, therefore making them evil. As helpful as the review is, I am not going to change my story for it. **All **flaws are to be pointed out, and if my work upsets you die-hard ppnkg fans, I will change **if** more than three people ask for it to be changed. I love that my first review was to point that out, but for now I'll keep my story as it is.

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice

* * *

Blossom came round to a dark, dingy room. Quickly, she checked out the area. Foul looking (and foul-smelling) concoctions simmered, occasionally giving off thick, waterlogged light. Rats and who knows what else were completely squashed in cages, some give off squeaks, others deep, harsh growls, others nothing at all. The only door was locked, with a ghastly looking creature in front. The snout looked like the fur had been peeled off, leaving a bloodied muzzle in its place. Small, dark red eyes gave a radioactive glow, even when closed. the tail was split into three sections half a foot from the tip, thin strands of flesh connecting one another. A similar procedure of what happend to the snout seemed to have been repeated on the paws, and long sharp claws protruded from the festering flesh covered in a gelationous substance. Bile rose in her throat as her eyes lingered on the monsterous creature. It stared directly at her, before giving off a squeak. A rat. There was a bucket in front, of which she promptly retched into. She could see now what Bubbles had meant, why she so opposed lab testing. The thing in front of her was no longer a rat. It was a monster straight out of a childs' nightmare. Now, she began to struggle, tugging at the ropes that tied her feet and wrists together. A sharp, searing pain tore through her skin, opening the thin barrier, exposing her now bleeding wrists to the air. The thing -there was no other word for it- lifted its' rotting muzzle to the air, taking a deep, prolonged sniff. The color shifted, from radioactive red, to a bright, bloody color. A scream tore her throat open, as it advanced on her, its tail whipping back and forth. That was, until a command stopped it.

Mojo silently walked closer to his nemisis, bringing a hand to cup her chin, forcing her to look at the cynical, mocking smile on his lips. "What do we have here?" Mojo sneered, as her eyes filled with fear."A lone powerpuff girl in _my _lab?" With a flick of his finger, he dismissed the animal, giving it a loving pat on the head. "Now, this is a pleasant gift, handing yourself over for me." At the terrified expression, he continued, looking absently for a vial. "I was hoping that you would be awake to experience this. From what I've heard from my boys, it'll be sure to hurt." Laughing at her now petrified expression, he drew the thick, bubbling liquid into the syringe, until the small container was filled. Brushing her hair over one shoulder, he placed the tip against her spinal cord. "Sweet dreams darling," he purred, injecting the liquid into her body.

Later, she would not remember screaming, curling up in a corner, or begging Mojo to kill her. Nor did she remember gasping for air as the liquid spread through her body, how at night, she would claw at her skin until she bled. She wouldn't remember those, nor the hundreds of other things she did, trying to ease the feeling, the feeling of sanity slipping away from her mind, her soul. What she would remember, however, was one thing: Brick Jojo. Everything, even her name, had been completely wiped from her memory, except the image of the red-clad Rowdyruff.

* * *

A young girl sat up, in a plain, empty room. Her eyes were pink, slowly turning red. Her hair was orange.

"Wh-wh-where am I?"


	4. Surfacing Memories and Twisted Games

Chapter 3:Awakening

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice

* * *

The petite girl sat up, noting the long thin scratches upon her body. Her bed was covered in a reddish-brown crust. She stared blankly at the torn sheets, uncomprehending, until she tenatively sniffed the air. The reek of blood sent her head spinning, and dizzily, she made her way into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face, trying to clean the scent off herself. When that proved worthless, she stripped down and started the shower. Icy water drummed against her heated flesh, cooling her skin, calming her. A bottle of shampoo rested on a shelf. she popped the top open, squeezing a small amount into her hand. Rubbing the shampoo into her hair, she tried to recall her memories of times before today. _Screaming_. She pushed harder. _Begging_. Her body stiffened, though her hands continued to rinse the shampoo from her hair. _She was in a room with a man, one who begged for mercy._ A tiny, impish smile curled her lips as she remembered the words he had begged. _"Stop please, I'm begging you,"_ He had wailed, flinging himself to the ground at her feet. _"I'll do anything!" _What she hadn't remembered was the reason of which she had done the cruel deed. Her hands, now done rinsing the shampoo, worked on the conditioner. The scent was cinnamon and strawberries, which removed the last traces of the scent of blood from her body. After a couple of minutes simply enjoying the icy water running down her skin, she got out. A stark white towel sat on a bar. Toweling herself dry, she found a hairbrush and comb, then proceeding to detangle the mess that was her hair. A sharp rap at the door made the redhead jump. Dressing in the first things she found, a black t-shirt and blue jeans, she went to answer the door.

A green skinned teen was at the door. The first thing she noticed was that his jacket was orange. A pair of worn, semi-torn jeans hung on narrow hips. A black shirt lay underneath the vibrant jacket. Black-tinted shades covered his face. What she noticed most was his hair. Black, oily, and dull. The color reflected nothing. She didn't realize that she was staring until he snapped his fingers at her.

"Yoo-hoo, hello, anybody there?" He asked, waving a ring-laden hand in front of her face. She blinked, then blushed in embarrassment. Stammering an apology, she looked curiously at him. "What?"

"Ha...Have we met?" The girl finally asked, timidly. The green boy hid his surprise, instead relying on his instructions.

"No." The sharp rebuke made her flinch, almost reflexively. "Come with me." Now entirely confused, the child hurried after the teenager. Several hallways down, the pair stopped at a large, mahogany door, ornately carved with images of humans, humans in pain. Soft energy glowed at her fingertips as she brushed the smooth, worn surface, whose polish had peeled off with age. The boy pushed the door open a crack, then shoved her inside. A shriek passed her lips as she struggled to get on the other end of the doorway. The opening closed, entombing her in darkness. She froze. A laugh echoed through the long (or so she guessed) hallway. A voice, cold as ice, old as time, fearsome as fear itself, called to her.

"Play with me child, And I'll let you out. If not, well, good luck getting out on your own." The cruel, merciless voice reverbrated, echoing around the walls. A small memory popped into her mind.

_"Please, she's only a child!" A man begged, out of sight. It was an effort to hear the conversation at all, back then "No. She is a child, but she is **my** child. She will undergo the test when she recovers." That cruel voice, softened slightly with tenderness "Are you sure she can handle your game?" The man asked, worried. "She has done so once and she can do so again."_

The girl straightened, confidence brimming in her eyes.

"I'm game."

* * *

Professor Utonium straightened the last of Blossom's bedroom. It looked just as it had earlier that week, clean and fresh. He looked sadly around the pink themed room, a tear sliding down his cheek. He left, with a whisper in the air, the tear making the journey to the oak wood below.

"Come home soon..." He closed the door, the only trace of him the crystalliane teardrop on the floor, sparkling like the many tears that would be wept in the future.


	5. Poisonous Scorpions and Missing Memories

Chapter : Games

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice

* * *

The nameless child carefully went to her knees, placing a hand on the surface in front of her. Nervously, placing one hand in front of the other, she went on, slowing as she heard a rustle, and clicks that sounded like..._ scorpions littered the pit, scuttling here and there. in the dark, they were impossible to see, just another speck of black in a already darkened sky. _She stood quickly, edging to her left, moving until she felt a wall, littered with hundreds of handholds. Grabbing one, she carefully lifted hereself off the ground, and continuing until her hand hit a ledge. Grasping the smoothed stone, the girl hurled herself onto the elevated platform. The clicking sound was loud, but not as much as before. Still on her hands and knees, the child continued on, keeping one hand on the stone, her ears aware and alert to every sound. The ground dropped away at her right hand, forcing her to stop. Squatting in her spot, she stretched her fingertips to feel a coarse, loosely braided rope in front. Giving the shoddy rope a hard tug, she assured herself that it was stable, before sliding down. Her feet touched down on a crude, sharp surface, slick with some liquid. A light shone on her feet, bright and clear. It most definitely had not been there earlier, from where she started. A metal round object protruded from the wall, most likely a doorknob. She, eager to escape the inky black of the room, twisted and pushed the old door open.

Two chairs, a retanglular table, a fireplace. A clawed object lifted from one chair and beckoned. '_Is this my father?'_ She wondered, putting one foot in front of ther other, tracking blood over the wood, like the few others who had made it this far. The creature seemed entirely unlike her, except for the eyes. A nearly impossible shade of vermillion, filled with a warm, almost kindly light. His hair was as black at the room she had left, his clothing stylish and comfortable. His skin was as red as the flames of Hell, his claws intimidating. Yet she felt no fear of Him. She continued forward, not stopping until she was just in front of him. He lifted her up, placing the girl in his lap. Giving her a kind smile, he caught her hair in between his claw, combing the hair smooth.

"Now," Him said with a smile, "Let's talk"

* * *

Brick ran a hand through his dark red hair. As of late, he hadn't seen his female counterpart. Her fire-like temper and dry humor was rather missed, but her sweet way of helping him up after a fight made him wonder whether or not she truly hated him as much as she said. As he contemplated this, a voice spoke behind him.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. Butch slid next to his ruby-clad sibling, taking note of the frown that creased his forehead. "When you frown like that you look about a 110, instead of 16," He commented, his jade orbs sparkling with a mild humor that never failed to make Brick smile. That was, until now. "Dude, you're not smiling!" Butch gasped, pointing at him, "You've finally gone senile! Oh man, I warned you this would happen, but did you listen to me, nooooo, you just had to didn't you? Or maybe it was something you ate," Butch fretted, before grabbing Brick's shoulders and shaking his shoulders "Oh no. You ate Boomer's food again didn't you. DIDN'T YOU." Butch was so busy worrying that he failed to notice the tiny smile that was creeping on his brothers' face. "I need to call 911, the paramedics, the hospital..." That did the trick. Brick burst out laughing, holding his stomach, he was laughing so hard. Butch sighed in relief. "Dude, next time, WARN me before you try to go senile," Butch complained, bringing a second round of laughter from Brick.  
Blossom could wait. Just for a bit longer.

* * *

Bubbles straightened up the curtains in Blossom's room. She checked to make sure everything was in place, in case she came home. Her crystalline orbs swept over the area twice before she realized what was missing. A blue streak of energy was left behind in her place, before dissapating on the spot. Buttercup and the Professor were setting the table, as usual, for four when the flaxen haired puff streaked in. To say they looked startled would be the art of understatement. The two looked expectantly at the blue powerpuff.

_"Blossom's laptop is missing!"_


	6. Names and Firewalls

Chapter : The Naming

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice

* * *

The girl sat there, rejecting every name that the monkey - who was rather tired, but nobody asked him- said".

"Briget?" Mojo asked, crossing the name out, for he knew the answer.

"No."

"Brianna?"

"No."

"Brat?"

"No." This one was punctuated with a harsh glare, of which he ignored, obviously.

"Diana?"

"HELL NO!" she snapped, glaring even more at her "Uncle". The simple consideration was beyond ridiculous. Come on, _DIANA_? That didn't even start with a B for pete's sake.

"How about Berserk?" both turned to the source of the voice. "It fits, with the way you spazz over the fact we know you like Brick and all." At the teasing words from her "Daddy", his child blushed a crazy crimson.

"Daaadddyyy," she whined, "Why do you make fun of me like that!" Him snickered, ruffling her hair with his claw. Mojo shook his head, not wanting to even try to explain.

" 'Cause it's fun," Him replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That, of course, brought a whole _new_ round of whining. Mojo sighed. It would never end.

* * *

Brick sat at his desk, attempting to hack into Blossom's computer. The thing had so many firewalls, he had lost track. Finally, the computer beeped.

"Finally!" Brick exclaimed, sifting through the files. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of theories, just on the manafestation of Chemical X, let alone Him's blood, Antidote X, and even on the possiblity of immortality. There were diagrams on how each power worked, and even on a section on why the boys had been defeated in the first fight they ever had. This was a huge step foward for Brick and the boys, and if possible, he might even find a journal.


	7. Boys and Girls

Chapter : Meetings

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice

* * *

Berserk bounced impaitently as Him wandered around, fluffing up pillows, of straightning a cover here and there. She, on the other hand was thrilled at the thought that she would finally meet this Brick person. Mojo talked about him often, and even showed her a picture. He was handsome, in a slightly bad-boy way,she could tell by the slant of his backwards baseball cap and his sweet, lopsided smile. Mojo had given her this photo to keep, and pointed out who was Boomer, and who was Butch. Supposedly, Boomer was a bit of a dimwit, and Butch wasn't very smart when it came to things like computers, but, simply looking at the picture, she could tell that Boomer could give his siblings a run for their money if he so wanted to, and Butch was more concerned with the actual mechanics - that to say, he prefered to build them. She wondered if Brick would like her.

* * *

_"12:00 A.M. Friday, first of June.  
__Bubbles is estastic that Boomer visited, though then again, I wouldn't complain if Brick visited me, as long as he kept it civil. But enough of that. Today, the professor came up with a power enchacement for us. I just got the injection, and am waiting for the liquid to activate. The professor said that I should stay by the window, since it's a full moon and all. Apparently lunar interaction is the activating agent._

_1:30 P.M. Tuesday, fifth of June  
I walked into Brick again. If I'm not careful, He'll think I'm running into him purposely. But honestly, since the injection, I can barely tell which way is up or down, let alone left and right. The professor tells me to concentrate on objects, and move them. He suspects I have telekinis, since I've managed to stop Buttercup and barricade her way to me without moving. Maybe that's it, but If I'm stuck with this horrible sense of balance, I seriously will give it back."_

Brick smiled, looking at the second to last entry. "Wonder what the last one is for," He muttered, clicking lightly on the screen.

_"Wednesday, early morning sixth of June.  
I'm a little too lazy to check the time. My body hurts like hell, though it was only a minor twang earlier. If it's another spontanious growth spurt, I will personally, once this is done, go down there and strangle the damn professor. Goddamn idiot said they should be over by now. If he says I have to deal with this another month, he'll-"_

At this point, the screen has no more words. Brick checked the clock and swore, vividly. He had two minutes before Mojo came to brief him on the chick he was meeting.

* * *

"Come in," Brick called, as the door creaked open to reveal Mojo. His father slipped in, locking out Butch and Boomer.

"Brick," Mojo started, sitting by him on the neatly made bed. "What do you know about Blossom's disappearance?"Brick gave his father a confused look.

"What does this have to do with-" Brick was cut off gently.

"Answer me," Mojo said, with a firm pressure.

"Um, she was kidnapped at her home on the seventh, and has been missing since." At this point, Brick was utterly lost. what did Blossom's disappearance have to do with this?

* * *

Boomer and Butch lay outside the door, hearing the muted conversation. Then silence.

"_WHAT!" _Was the last sound they heard, before some hysterical yelling in Spanish. When Brick lost his cool, he tended to switch languages. To them, it meant get the fuck out of there.


	8. New Beginnings

Chapter :New Beginings

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice (or cheesecake!)

WOOT! Over 1,000 words!

* * *

Mojo waited paiently until Brick stopped for breath, before placing a hand on the irritated -and more than just a little confused- ruff. If Mojo had done this earlier, he would've experienced the unpleasant -and that's putting it mildly- sensation of having his arm burned off. Or ripped off, Brick wasn't picky.

"Done yet kiddo?" Mojo asked, just a trace of sarcasam lacing his voice, "or are you going to find something else to yell at me about?" A tiny smile spread across his son's face at the poor attempt at humor. He shook his head, sitting on the bed, waiting. "What do you want to know?"

"What is she like?" The query was out before he could stop himself. Brick developed a sudden interest in his scorched and scratched shoes. Mojo pondered the question before speaking. He knew how much Brick liked Blossom, even if he didn't say so aloud.

"She can be shy or bold, when required. She loves to read, mess around with computers, sing, and play the violin. Her idea of a challange is hacking my security system," Mojo said finally, his lips twitching into a smile. "and no matter how I try to upgrade my system, she always gets through. Berserk is just like Blossom, with a different name." Brick gave Mojo a small smile, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Maybe we'll get along," Brick said, his voice wistful. Mojo squezed his son's shoulder.

"Of course you will. Now, let's get moving."

* * *

Bubbles scoured the whole house down, from top to bottom. It helped her relax when she got nervous. Unfortunately, Both the Professor and Buttercup we still in the house, and Bubbles was still nervous when she finished the house. So Buttercup in a bath it was. The Professor, in an attempt to save his ears, retreated into his lab. Buttercup was given a through scrubbing, from her tangled, wild hair -Which was combed and promptly cut shoulder length , to her (still) aching feet. Buttercup would right then kill for freedom.

"Hey." and here it was, in the form of Butch. He helped her out of her room and into the night sky, a small grin on his face. "Aww, did you do this for me?" The green-eyed boy asked, teasingly. She tried to smack him, only to be met with empty air. A deep green streak marked his path of retreat.

"Jackass," She muttered, streaking off after Butch.

* * *

"Hi Bubbles," Boomer murmered shyly, offering her a set of roses, gold in color. Bubbles jumped up, her eyes alight with evident happiness. She let him in her room, taking the flowers from his hands.

"I'll be right back! Lemme get a vase!" Bubbles chirped, dashing downstairs. Boomer smiled blissfully, taking in the scent of her room. Bananas and cinnamon wafted its sweet scent in her room. Boomer sighed, plonking onto the small chair she had for him. Heaven was nothing compared to this. All he needed was his personal ray of sunshine.

* * *

"Hi." Berserk turned to face... Oh God he was gorgeous. His hair was messy, crushed under that red baseball cap. His shirt was black, jeans a faded grey. Dull red converse were on his feet. He was tall, maybe 6'2".

She felt really insignifigant next to him. Or near him, for that matter.

"Hi," Berserk said shyly, offering her hand out to the crimson-haired god. "Brick, right?" The godlike creature blinked, then smiled.

"Yeah," Brick confirmed. He shook her hand firmly, before letting go. "Yours is Berserk." It wasn't a question. Him gently nudged them together. A crazy blush spread on both of their faces. Him was faarrrr to suggestive for their liking.

"Scat!" both teens all but shoved the two adults out, much to their amusement.

* * *

Butch sat beside his female counterpart, sharing a frozen custard. She glanced at the empty cup before throwing it out. He waited paiently for her to speak.

"Why now?" Buttercup whispered, looking at her hands. He looked fairly confused, then got it. Slinging a arm around her shoulders, Butch wondered how to answer.

"I guess that it was meant to happen," Butch said thoughtfully. Buttercup stared. She opened her mouth, but never got to speak."Remember last year? When Brick went missing?" Buttercup nodded. How could she not? Butch had always been on the verge of collapse, struggling to keep his younger brother safe, while still having time for other things, like homework. It was the first time the two had a civil conversation in years, including the time he got shot by Cupid's arrow.

"Yeah," she murmered, thoughtful. She could see what he was angling towards.

"Maybe it's like that, a test of how strong you are, just not physically." Butch sounded suddenly older, a little quieter. "Blossom disappearing in the way that she did, I wouldn't be surprised if this was just to see if you could handle being in her shoes." Buttercup leaned away, somewhat confused.

"You lost me." He chuckled softly, ruffling her hair.

"I'm not surprised." He gave her a smile. " Blossom has a hell of a lot of paitence, compared to anyone you care to name. Not to mention she often takes college classes, _normal_ classes, crime fighting,_ and_ still comes home in time to make dinner, practice singing, her violin, and do her homework, while still having time to talk to you guys. I think you and Bubbles have it easy."

"You're probably right," Buttercup said. He gave her a lot to think about.

* * *

Bubbles flopped on the bed, next to her amused counterpart. She poked Boomer until he scooched over, a grin on his lips. She held up a finger, drawing his attention.

"Before you do what you're thinking, don't." Bubbles said, causing the blonde to pout childishly.

"Awwww," Boomer whined, cuddling up to Bubbles, "It wasn't going to be that bad!" She snorted, rather unladylike.

"Riiiiiight, of course it wasn't," she replied, searching for her sketchbook. "Sit over there." Boomer obediently plopped onto her chair, letting his long legs stretch across the oak floor. She grabbed her favorite mechanical pencil, flipped to an clean page, and began to sketch. Boomer sighed.

* * *

Hi! sorry about the wait. I had a horrible case of writer's block. So I made my chapter _EXTRA_ long for you devout readers out there. Those of you flamers: Bring them on! I'm running low on what I'm toasting marshmellows with, so make your flames extra long (those bring out the vanilla-y goodness!).

Thanks for reading this chapter.


	9. Tests

Chapter :Tests

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice (or cheesecake!)

Those of you flamers: Bring them on! I'm running low on what I'm toasting marshmellows with, so make your flames extra long (those bring out the vanilla-y goodness!).

* * *

Berserk scrutinized the set of lasers before her. The angles were odd, and placed in random groupings. She shifted to the left, about half a foot. A small opening lay not two feet from the tip of her finger. Berserk shifted her position, just a few millimeters. The opening was perfectly circular, a four-inch strip of untouched ground leading through. _Bingo. _Berserk smirked, lowering herself into the minuscule opening, crawling forward on the tips of her fingers. About halfway through, she lifted her body into a handstand position, crawling forward on her fingertips. A simple handspring put her over a gap of lasers five and a half feet off the ground. Around her, the lasers curled in a corkscrew-esque pattern. Sliding into a split, Berserk lifted herself onto both hands. A light twist of her right wrist kept her parallel to the red lines around her. Pulling back into the handstand position, she kept her legs in that now semi-split posture. Pushing as hard as she could, the redhead spiraled up, caught air on a scissors kick, and landed right in front of the case. Her nimble fingers gently decoded the number lock. Opening the lock, she spread a ultra-thin layer of a clear, metallic-looking substance over the control box. The lasers deactivated, and granted access to the container inside. The small, scythe-like weapon lay on an weight scale. _Idiots._Berserk snickered quietly, switching the real piece of artwork for an finely crafted fake, exactly the same weight. Her job done, she sprinted to the downstairs floor. Her window was open, the guards knocked out. Instead of climbing out, she flew, not willing to risk the possibility of a trap, just as she had earlier. Once outside, she streaked toward home, her dark trail of energy masked by the starless night.

* * *

Him was distracted by a quiet knock.

"Come in," The demon called, studying the leather-bound book intently. A kiss was planted on his cheek, making Him turn in surprise. "Darling!" Him said brightly, embracing the slim girl tightly. "How'd the mission go?" The demon asked, a tinge of concern in his voice. She waved her hand a bit dissmissively.

"Easy," Berserk grinned, a hint of pride in her eyes. "I got the artifact you wanted." Her father gave her an impressed look, proud.

"If you hand the artifact to me, go take a quick shower, and change, we can eat early," Him said, not missing the excited gleam in her eyes. She practially chirped her goodbye, and bounced off, humming pleasantly. Him turned to the ancient relic, carefully wiping off the object before placing it into a harmless cleaning solution. _Dinner first, scheming later,_ Him reasoned, before going downstairs to hunt down his favorite cookbook.

* * *

Berserk let the hot water drum into her back, wiping off the sweat from her pale skin. Scrubbing her hair with the strawberry-scented shampoo, she mulled over the object. It seemed old, that was for sure, but the markings suggested that it was a ancient, possibly dead language, and the care that was taken to it made it look younger than it probably was. Rinsing the shampoo, she reached for the conditioner. Her hair fell in smooth waves to her ankles. She turned off the water, toweled off, and walked into her room in a simple pair of shorts and a plain white tank top. Brushing her hair, she pondered the meaning of stealing the item, then dissmissed it. Daddy would tell her sooner or later.

"Hi." Beresrk whipped around, surprised. Brick leaned on the doorframe, a grin on his lips. He bounced over to her bed, plonking himself down onto the soft matteress. "How'd the assignment go?" Berserk flopped next to him, her grin every bit as wide as his.

"Great. I feel like I'm a queen. Hey, you eating early?" Berserk asked shyly, letting her fingertips brush the back of his hand. Brick nodded, the motion enough to stir the butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah. Let's go help your dad with dinner." Brick stood up, offering the girl his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his, skipping down to the dinner table.


	10. Plots over Dinner

Chapter :Dinner Plots

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice (or cheesecake!)

Those of you flamers: Bring them on! I'm running low on what I'm toasting marshmellows with, so make your flames extra long (those bring out the vanilla-y goodness!!!

* * *

Berserk slowly turned the prongs of her fork around, gathering a neat little bundle of thick, creamy Alfredo sauce, and linguine, and speared a light, delectable piece of softly seasoned chicken, on the end of her fork. Quietly, she ate the last of her dinner, utterly savoring the cooking of her demonic father. Across from where she sat, Him munched on the fresh-baked bread, slathered in a light, homemade butter. Beside her, Brick continued to finish off the chicken. Seemed to be her best chance.

"Daddy?" Him looked up. "What was that artifact you had me get?" Berserk blushed, tugging on the hem of her skirt. Him looked up, curious as to why she was asking.

"Why would you like to know?" Him said finally, while picking up the plates to replace with dessert. Berserk noticed Brick give her a small smile, as his hand squeezed hers in reassurance.

"It seemed... special, I guess," Berserk said, after a moment of thought. "Plus, it was the first weapon you asked me to get." Him gave his daughter a grin, not at all surprised that she found out so easily.

"Back when I was in my prime, I had that weapon manufactured for me. Now, that I have it back, I want to fix it, so I can give it to my current heir." her father affectionately told her. "In fact, I want you to use it for a special circumstance." Berserk looked up in interest. Brick, understanding, simply showed no expression, holding his counterpart in his arms. "Brick will explain who I'm referring to." At the end of his sentence, Brick led her upstairs, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Don't worry," He told her, "You'll enjoy it."

* * *

Him sat in the kitchen, a frown on his face, when Mojo came in. Taking a chair, the primate settled in, waiting.

"Do you think she's ready?" Him asked finally, a worried expression in his eyes. Mojo gave the demon in front of him a careful look. It was paramount that he calm down the demon.

"Yes. She passed with flying colors. We can't hold her back anymore." Mojo said, a calm tone to his voice.

_Who knew that we, the two creatures in Townsville, who hated this girl the most, would care for her so? _Mojo snorted to himself, ignoring the curious stare fro the overlord of evil. _Go figure._

It was time to get this party started.

* * *

Me: Tah-Dah!!!! The story takes a dark turn! I need votes in my poll for which powerpuff will succumb to the temptation of evil! Yes, I know she was brainwashed, but what's above sounds better.  
Brick: You just ruined it.  
Me: How the heck did you get here! Scat! *Shiny new broom appears out of nowhere*  
Brick: *Runs like hell*  
Me: Well, Thanks for reading!


	11. Mayor! Mayor!

Chapter : Mayor Mayer

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice (or cheesecake!)

Those of you flamers: Bring them on! I'm running low on what I'm toasting marshmellows with, so make your flames extra long (those bring out the vanilla-y goodness!!!

* * *

Brick offered Berserk a picture. Taking the small square, she puzzled over it. The image showed a immensely old, fat guy with a monocle and a top hat, struggling to open a pickle jar. Short, unimpressive, and dumb.

"Brick?" The red-haired boy in question looked up from the filing cabinet, waiting intently for her question. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" Brick looked at the picture, then at her. He gave her a smile, and tilted the picture at a ninety-degree angle. "Wha-" Berserk started, before the perspective of the image changed. A red haired woman stood behind him, her face hidden from view. Normally, Berserk wouldn't question why the lady was hiding her face, but here, that seemed redundant. Very few people would hide their face all the time. Now however, it seemed.... fake, as if the mayor was a puppet, and the woman behind him was the one in command.

The door creaked open, and Berserk was greeted with the sight of her father, holding the newly restored weapon in one claw. Handing the weapon to his daughter, Him watched her ooh and ahh over the item, before gently tapping her shoulder. She looked up, waiting.

"What do you see in that picture?" Him asked. Berserk took a second to organize her thoughts.

"I see... a woman hiding her face and a idiot trying to open a pickle jar," Berserk said, to their amusement. Him snickered, as Brick and Mojo desperately tried to hold their laughter in.

"What else?" Him pressed. Berserk's slight smile faded, as she intently stared at the picture. The image warped, give the impression that thin strings were connecting the two, like puppet and master. The more intently she gazed, the more warped the two in front of her became, until she was left with the image her father never suspected.

"It's the demoness No-Face, controlling the mayor." The words escaped her lips, wiping the smiles off of everyone's face. Him gave her a long, thoughtful glance.

"Draw what you saw, sweetheart," Him said quietly, handing the girl a pad and paper. For nearly twenty minutes, everyone was silent as her pencil dragged itself along the paper, erasing lines, fitting them with sharper, more precise details. The image left them all speechless.

A old, decrepit, and tired mayor struggled to open the jar, as a pitch-skinned woman, with no face, stood behind him. Thin, almost invisible tendrils of black energy connected to his pressure points. Her body had no features, reflected no light. She was a black vortex, as if there was a . . . blank in energy where she stood.

Him licked his lips. "Well," Him said, a tone of finality to his voice. "This makes your job even more urgent." Berserk looked spoke this time, a scared and hesitant edge to his voice.

"Your task . . . Is to kill the Mayor."

* * *

Miles away, a red haired woman with no face slurped the remains of her human meal. Wiping the blood off her face, she stood, heading to the Mayors' house, an insane bubble of laughter making its' way free. Sara Bellum, advisor of the mayor, vanished into the starless, pitch-black night.

* * *

Ekk! I'm glad that one is over!Kinda creepy huh?

Suggested song: Numb by Linkin Park


	12. Running Red

Chapter : Running Red

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice (or cheesecake!)

Those of you flamers: Bring them on! I'm running low on what I'm toasting marshmellows with, so make your flames extra long (those bring out the vanilla-y goodness!

* * *

The building was dark, very much so, with thin tendrils of white essence seeping into the darkened sky. The moon provided the barest sliver of light, onto its darkest hour. At a certain Mayors' house, two ruby-haired indviduals waited, as the last lights went off. One, a female, fiddled with an ancient blade, clearly impaitent. The other sat, his sharp eyes taking in the landscape. The two carefully concealed themselves as they bypassed the wards on the ground, keeping their signature streaks from appearing.

They landed, with a whisper of sound from the dew-laden grass. The female went ahead, drifting slowly into the safety of the maples. The male followed suit. When they found themselves a mere hundred feet from the front of the mansion house, the two settled into a bright red maple to discuss further their intent.

"Should we start at the top, Brick?" She whispered, tucking a strand of fire-like hair behind one ear. The male in question took another look at the place. He shook his head.

"No," was his frank reply. "We should start at his study. He has his bedroom nearby, but it's not marked on the blueprints." Here Brick gave a light sigh of irritation. "Berserk, we should stay together. I don't know if No-Face is around the estate." Here she nodded in silent agreement. The two quickly moved to a single window, one that served as the mayor's study. Gently, Brick heated the glass with fire breath, before easing it out of its panel. He let it go, hearing it land in a bush below. Berserk entered first, and lightly touched down. A grid of lasers lay on the floor, visible to their trained eyes, but not so much for the average human. They picked their way across, until one of the two reached a socket. Brick handed his counterpart a simple object, that looked for all the world to be a single nightlight. Plugging it in, all the power failed. No sound.

"There must not be anyone awake in the building," Berserk noted quietly to her companion. Brick gave her a small, impish smile.

"Makes our job easier." With that said, they searched the hallway. The third to their right, there was the sounds of someone slumbering. Brick and Berserk crept in, to face the mayor. He was even stupider-looking than the picture led them to believe. He uttered a deep, rattling snore, shaking the windowpanes. Both children bit their lower lip to keep from laughing. Berserk lifted the blade in her hands. So easy... just one swift movement would do it... end his pathetic life. Berserk, slowly smiled, lifting the blade, before letting it whistle down.

* * *

Red painted the windows, the carpet, dripping off of her hair. Most creatures would be repulsed, but for Brick, right then, she was lovely. She sheathed the blade, and peeled the window open.

"Brick?" He looked up at her body, intently aware of the drops of crimson that made their journey into her shirt and between her sizable chest. "You coming?" He snapped back to reality. Shaking his head vigorously, he followed. This time, a couple hundered feet from the sprawling estate. Brick pressed a button. The small device that had sucked out the electricity burst into flames.

* * *

The week that passed after was hectic. The death of the mayor shocked many, though on the inside, all of them rejoiced. The mayor had been a public embarrassment to everyone, never caring for anything that didn't include pickles. Many had thought that the mayor would last several more years, due to his oddly good health. Many pressured Ms. Bellum into taking the position, of which she refused.

"I am best served as an advisor," She had declared, before returning to her work. Him, Mojo, Brick, and Berserk, who knew the truth, scoffed. It would be many days later, that the news revealed that the mayor was murdered. Summer vacation was half over. It was time to launch part two.

* * *

Ta-dah! I think, with all the great reviews, that I will finally get around to changing Bubbles!

Next Chapter: Bubbly Affair


	13. Bubbly Affair

Chapter : Bubbly Affair

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice (or cheesecake!)

Those of you flamers: Bring them on! I'm running low on what I'm toasting marshmellows with, so make your flames extra long (those bring out the vanilla-y goodness!

* * *

Bubbles bounced about her room, clearly estatic. It was the first time since Blossom had dissappeared that she had something to smile about. Boomer finally got around to asking her out to the Townsville Fair. She rifled through all of her dresses, finding one that Boomer had complimented that one time. Bubbles slipped out of her t-shirt and jeans, into a light blue babydoll empire dress. She pulled on a cute set of lacy leggings, and a pair of black flats. Today, she decided, she would curl her hair and make it extra-bouncy. A million and two gel bracelets later, she grabbed a purse, stuck her wallet in it, kissed the Professor goodbye, waved to Buttercup, and flew out the door.

"Hey." Bubbles turned, and just about melted. Boomer looked as hot as ever. Blonde hair fell into deep blue eyes, a plain white shirt clung to his lean, muscular chest, and jeans seemed to go on forever and ever on his legs (He's 6'1''). His skin was evenly bronzed, and his smile could make the sun look dim. "I got the tickets. Ready?" Bubbles snapped out of her not-so-innocent daydreams, and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Bubbles chirped, taking his hand. He smiled blissfully back, a light blush dusting his face. The next couple of hours were simply enjoying the day, going on rides, playing games, winning a prize here and there. Bubbles finally stopped, staring at blue cotton candy. Boomer took one look at it and laughed.

"Want some?" he asked, fishing out his wallet, which still had a couple hundered dollars in it. Bubbles nodded, smiling brightly. "Anything to drink?" He offered, already taking her favorite drink, raspberry soda, out, along with a bottle of water.

"Sure." Bubbles smiled sweetly at him and Boomer felt a pang of guilt. He shoved it away, while ordering a large bag of blue cotton candy. The two retreated to the shade of the large weeping willow to eat. There was nobody there. That made his plans easier to execute. Opening the soda, Boomer slipped a knockout pill into her drink. Bubbles guzzled down the drink, without really even glancing at it.

Two...Three...Four...Five... Her eyelids drooped. Seven...Eight... Bubbles collapsed. Nine...Ten... she was sound asleep. Boomer pretended nothing was wrong, shifting her into a semi-up position. He went back out, bought another soda, and headed back. True to form, she was gone.

* * *

Buttercup saw Boomer, and waved, heading over. She didn't know anything was wrong. That was, until the open soda he was holding fell to the ground. The drink sprayed everywhere, leaving a mess of his clothes.

"Bubbles..." His voice sounded scared. "Bubbles, where'd you go?" Boomer ran into the shaded tree, his voice rising to a shout. "_Bubbles!_" Buttercup nearly ran into the ruff, he stopped so suddenly. "No," He whimpered, softly. "No." Buttercup's heart stopped. She couldn't believe it.

Another Powerpuff Girl was missing.

* * *

Bubbles came to in a cold, damp room. On her right, she could see Boomer, slumped and chained into position. Her own hands were bound, and tightly. Mojo came into view, a sickly-looking liquid in the syringe. He smiled, his canines seemingly larger in the gloom.

"Hello Bubbles," Mojo drawled, evidently enjoying himself. "I'd like you to meet someone." A rustle was heard, and a red-haired youth steeped into view. It couldn't be...

"Bloss?" The question was very soft, just barely audible. The girl shook her head, taking the syringe form the monkey's hands.

"Nope." She smiled sickingly, walking behind the clearly scared puff. "M'name's Berserk sweet. You're my new sister. But you need your injection." She plunged the needle into Bubbles' spinal cord, the same as she had, back then. "Nighty night Sis," Beresrk cooed, pushing the plunger. Molten metal seemed to replace her blood, burning with a fury she had never known. A wordless scream, the embodiment of pain itself, came from her, echoing in an endless, ever-repeating cycle. The pain burned the mermories away, all but one. A handsome blond. That image, Bu...b...B-something held onto to keep from losing her sanity. At last, even the merest traces of her memory faded away. She had no name, no known family, nothing but the image of her handsome knight, to hold onto, as the slowly subsided. A new feeling replaced it. A feeling of... relief.

* * *

A young, pretty blond sat up, in an empty room, a room one other person had been in before.

"Where... Am I?"


	14. Awakening

Chapter : Awakening

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice (or cheesecake!)

Those of you flamers: Bring them on! I'm running low on what I'm toasting marshmellows with, so make your flames extra long (those bring out the vanilla-y goodness!

* * *

The door creaked open, revealing a blonde in light blue clothing. He held a set of clothing, clearly too small for him. Shyly, he placed the clothes on the bed.

"I'll... be outside, if you need me," He murmered, gently shutting the door, leaving the flaxen haired girl to her own devices. She found a towel, a hairbrush, and some shampoo and conditioner. She took a quick shower, scrubbing herself vigorously, mindful of the male waiting for her outside. She thought about him. She had met the boy somewhere, but as she strained to remember, another image replaced it.

_Blood caked the sheets, covering her skin, dripping down her curly hair, only to land on her hand, or be absorbed by her clothes. The man that lay before her was missing an arm, blood gushing out of the wound. Curiously, she licked her lips clean of the red essence that stained her full mouth a ghastly red. Blue orbs widened in pleasure, and she surveyed the man before her with more interest that earlier. She stalked foward, laughing now as her prey tried to elude her, the hunter. He was weak, the loss of blood getting to him. He fainted, and she pounced._

She snapped out of the daydream, blushing crazily. As much as she enjoyed the fantasy, someone was waiting on her. Quickly, she toweled off, and dressed in the clothes she had been given. a white blouse, and blue jeans. Cautiously, she opened the door, to find the blond haired boy waiting, a smile on his lovely features.

"Hi," She mumbled, looking at her feet. "Sorry for the wait." He instead took her hand, the same smile on his lips.

"No worries," He answered back. "You need time to get used to living here. I understand. By the way, I'm Boomer. Of course, if you don't like my name, you don't have to use it." He smiled again, kissing her cheek softly. "So, do you want to meet your dad?" Boomer said, noting the monster-truck-sized blush on her face. Her eyes lit up like sapphires, and she nodded. "Alright. But I'm warning you now, he doesn't look too much like you. So don't freak about the fact he doesn't look like you n'kay? He really loves you." He grinned quickly. "Plus," He added sneakily, "Your sister will be there, to keep him from murdering you with hugs and kisses." She laughed, a bit happier. "Ready?" He asked, his hand on the door. The young girl nodded, her stomach doing flips like a trained acrobat.

* * *

The first thing she saw was a red thing hurtling at her. The first thing she _felt_, however, was the feeling of arms pulling her in a tight hug, and a man's voice in her ear.

"Hiya sweetie! I'mgladyourareupbecauseIreallyreallywantedtosayhiandnow-" With a sound like a suction cup, a redhaired girl pryed the man off, while avoiding flailing limbs, and wincing at cries of "No! Neeeeoooo!" The blond's mouth unhinged, and she busted out laughing at the two. Boomer snickered, clearly as amused as the girl beside him.

"Hey," The redhaired chick said. "I'm your sister, Berserk. Don't mind dad. He's been a drama queen forever." She hugged the girl briefly, before pinning down their father again. She looked up. "Uncle Mojo and Brick-" A light blush crossed her face- "Are in the dining room. I can give you three minutes to chat with them. Shoo." And with that, she resumed holding down the man down, who she would later learn was a demon, and one of the most powerful to boot.

* * *

The night went uneventfully, save for her father clinging to her leg, begging for her not to go to bed. Brick was fairly charming, and had a sharp sense of humor. Uncle Mojo, who turned out to be a monkey, was kind and very loving, going so far as to help her sister pry the demon off, and drag him to the room he slept in. Berserk, after getting a kiss goodbye from Brick -of which left her blushing bright enough to see her in the dark- led her to her room.

The first thing she saw was a stuffed octopus. Wearing an adorable top hat and tie, it sat there, as if waiting for her. A squeal emerged from her, and she pounced on the doll. Berserk smiled, and closed the door to let her spend time with the doll she would later call "Octi".


	15. Discussions Over Snacking

Chapter : Training

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

The chapters center on either Brat or Berserk

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice (or cheesecake!)

Those of you flamers: Bring them on! I'm running low on what I'm toasting marshmellowswith, so make your flames extra long (those bring out the vanilla-y goodness!

* * *

Today's chappie is special! It'll feature Bricky! That is, if I have the resources to track him down...XD

* * *

As Townsville settled into night, a red-headed boy lay on his bed, recalling how lovely his counterpart had looked. Glowing crimson liquid had dripped down her slender neck, to curve exquisitely over her skin, sliding between her supple breasts, staining her light camisole that was just visible a gorgeous, bloody red. Brick lay fantasizing, while somewhere else, two individuals sat discussing his sudden liking for bloodlust and power.

* * *

Mojosat at the table looking only mildly concerned about their 'oldest' son.

"So... what's happening to him is natural?" Mojoasked, glancing at the demon beside him warily. Him cracked another walnut open, prying the nutty goodness out, before popping it in his mouth.

"Of course. The amount is going to go down, but he will keep a part of these desires. His powers should increase, and fluctuate the more he feelseither one of the two. Butch has already gone through the process. Remember? He had a borderline psychotic disorder when he was little." Him chewed thoughtfully, mulling over a stray thought. "What concerns me is that the Professor used the same activating agent." Him shook a stubborn walnut, before handing it off to Mojo. "The danger is that Brick may distrust us for a while, as a side effect. With the demoness running around, we have to keep our children closer than ever." Mojo peeled out the walnut, and handed it to Him.

"What about Boomer?" Mojo looked worried. "He is already gaining new powers without the aid of those desires!" Mojo pulled a pecan out of the bag (as Him was overly obsessive over the walnuts, more than what Mojo deemed healthy) and cracked it open, whole.

"He is experiencing the same desires, buthe is more subtle about it. he explicitly does not show any emotion aside from a slightly ditzy personality as a precaution, and a smart one." Him frowned, rummaging through the bag. "Now, it seems I am out of walnuts. We will finish this discussion when I return." Mojo smacked a hand to his forehead, as the demon left.

* * *

Ta dah! Sorry for the wait, but I had a small writer's block. I have finally reached this chapter, so I'll ask this once.  
Please review this story, and "Queen: Rise to Power" I'd sincerely appreciate the feedback, since it's the first Blue/Red pairing.

Once again Thank you for your awesome support!


	16. Training and Creepy Boys

__

Chapter : Training

*****I do skip parts of the story. They will show up as flashbacks in later scenes*****

The chapters center on either Brat or Berserk

I don't own Powerpuff Girls, sadly. I own pie, if you would like a slice (or cheesecake!)

Those of you flamers: Bring them on! I'm running low on what I'm toasting marshmellows with, so make your flames extra long (those bring out the vanilla-y goodness!)

* * *

Brat held herself in a neat handstand. Boomer was nearby, stretching out. Berserk was practicing on the parallel bars, and Brick was doing hand-to-hand combat with her father. She sighed. Berserk got to do all the fun stuff, and here she was, stuck praticing on balance. Boomer caught her eye and grinned. He probably knew what she felt. Brat switched to balancing on the tip of her forefinger, and resumed surveying the area around her.

A slight glimmer caught her eye. A slim, black-haired boy was leaning on the doorframe, with Mojo beside him. He asked a question, his voice too low to carry. Mojo nodded, resting a hand on the youth's shoulder. He gave something close to a sigh, and beckoned her with a hand. Confused, she landed on her feet, and walked over. "Hello." His words were meant to be warm, but his voice inspired a cold, almost dark feel. She gulped slightly.

"Hi. Name's Brat." He shook her hand once, sending shivers down her spine. He creeped her out. Boomer and Brick weren't as scary as he was.

"Butch." This time his voice was tinged with the faint traces of amusement, noticing the shudder that ran the course of her spine. Butch? His name _screamed_ dangerous, and that wasn't including the way he spoke, or the dark aura that radiated over the course of his exposed skin. "Come with me." There was no hesitation, as if he _knew_ she wouldn't refuse him.

"Are-" she coughed lightly, "You, um, angry at me?" He gave her a sharp glance.

"No, not you. I'm more or less angry at myself." He gave her a more pleasant smile. "I didn't notice what was going on until recently." His voice was warmer, more friendly. Here he gave a light smile, yet it seemed empty. "Come on." Brat followed, a slight sinking feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

_'I don't like this.'_

* * *

Hi, TFSW here. I'm currently working on a new story that my incomprehensible muses are working on, and as such, the have abandoned the story. If you want to leave a suggestion, feel free to do so. Maybe my muses will enjoy it and get back to work. Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
